Tethys Munroe
9c81e64b08c59fee0a44b1dc56ecb801.jpg Man,water,photography,underwater-91fbc31ff532be155ea5a4cd7e7ce3e2 h.jpg|Comfortable on land or beneath the waves, Tethys moves with a dignified poise in any situation. Water rock.png|Tethys's style is based on psychedelic rockers of the early '60s and the emerging punk movement of British youth. gaze.jpg|Tethys's somewhat unsettling gaze. korrigan-teeth.jpg|A look inside of his mouth quickly clarifies where Tethys gets his nickname. His Mer teeth are a source of embarrassment. Tethys "Teeth" Felix Munroe (b. October 13, 1939) of Sternoway, Scotland is a core member of the MAPS team. Having a tenure at both Hogwarts and the distinguished Novumusai Academy for the Preternaturally Gifted, Tethys is talented wizard of unique heritage. From his mother's side, he is 1/4 Veela (Sidhe-Vealh), and from his father's, 1/4 Mer (Scyllan). A dreadful duelist, Tethys has focused his abilities around those in which he is genetically gifted, as he prefers to wear down his opponents with a strong defense through the use of faerie circles, protective charms, and countercurses. He has spent several years honing these skills through the teachings of his maternal grandmother Pruina Sidhe. However, Tethys's general lack of ambition, fiery temper, and deep insecurities tend to hold him back. Appearance Age: 26 Height: '''6'1" '''Weight: 175 Build: 'Slim, yet muscular '''Eyes: '''Silver irises, black sclera '''Hair: '''Thick, dark '''Distinguishing Characteristics: '''Iridescent, gold skin (scaly); shark-like teeth; prominent cheek bones Background 'Family Tree 'Mer Heritage' (Patrilineal) Excerpt from "''Les Mysteres du L'Mer" by Angelique Lysdel'ete (translated from original French by Doris Fleetfeather)'' as it appears in ''"The Curious Wizard's Monthly Compendium,"'' published July 1901: : As is widely known, Mer are creatures as diverse as the fish from which they have descended, filling apex niches in their habitats left unfilled by the non-sentient schools sharing their waters. Of the vast number of Mer species cataloged by Wizardkind, the Scyllan variety located in and around the Mediterranean is one of history as deep as the crystalline waters they call home. The Scyllans (frequently mistranslated as "Sirens" by many an ignorant Wizard and Muggle alike) are one of the several sauroid races—like their cousins the Mmembele near the southern tip of Africa and the Varash in the deep of the Indian Ocean—whose classification, though still Mer, is greatly different than that of ichthyoid races like the Silkies of north Ireland and the Mermaidia atlanticus, whose membranous flippers are a common sight near Bimini and Nassau in the Americas. Though mainly found near the Grecian isles, Scyllans have been reported as far south as the Nile River delta, leading some magizoologists and magihistorians to speculate on their significance in the development of Egyptian wizardkind. : The Scyllan is a species, unlike many of its kind, to exhibit a great deal of sexual dimorphism. Females range from about four to five meters from head to the tip of their strong, serpentine tails, while males are lucky to reach between three to three-and-a-half meters. Other than size, male Scyllans are different than females in a very unorthodox way for Mer: their hind legs are not fused. Female Scyllans, like most other species of Mer, have vestigial, fused hindlegs, that seamlessly morph into—in the Scyllans case—a muscular snake-like tail. Most of the other Mer documented by magizologists have a similar biology to this basic setup (i.e. the lower halves of their bodies are streamlined, aquatic apparati), save for the males of the Scyllan species. Their hind legs allow for venturing onto land, and when submerged, seem rather crocodilian in appearance.In fact, the reptilian nature of the Scyllan race is apparent in both sexes, including raptor-like taloned hands for grasping prey and obtrusive bony structured on the peaks of their cheekbones. Female Scyllans are renowned for their horns, which sprout out from their temples. These horns branch into wide, multi-tipped antlers and grow unhindered for as long as a Scyllan female lives, and since their lifespans can exceed two hundred years, these structures can grow very large, indeed. Another aspect common among Scyllans is their thousands of tendrils that emerge from the backs of the Scyllan skulls and can be compared in a way to human hair. It wouldn't be amiss, however, for these tendrils to be mistaken for jellyfish tentacles—or even bundles of live snakes. : : Scyllan faces are, generally, rather appealing by human standards... >>> Occhyrhoe meets Archimedes... 'Veela Heritage' (Matrilineal) In early 1872, it came to light that the editor-in-chief of ''The Daily Prophet, ''Fianna Nough, was half Veela. Naturally, inquiring and accusatory letters began flooding her desk, some even going as far as to ask for her immediate removal as it was unknown whether she acquired such a position through "morally ambiguous means." As a response, Fianna gathered as much material she could on her Veela heritage and presented it within the context of her weekly editorial expose, "Quoth I." Below is the report, in full, which did little to dampen the raised voices for her expulsion, and ended in her unfortunate resignation: : BLAH BLAH THINGS TO GO HERE I PROMISE... >>> History of Leanann Sidhe and her children... 'Early Life' Tethys Felix Munroe (b. October 13, 1939) was born to parents Bheara Munroe and Clymene Ackerman near Sternoway, nestled in the largest of the Scottish Western Isles. ... He, like his father and grandfather before him, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start of term of 1951 and was promptly sorted into Ravenclaw (much to his grandfather's delight). His education at this institution did not last long, however, as he was expelled in 1954, his fourth year. There are conflicting reports on the exact events--as there often are in situations such as this, but what appears to have happened is as follows: the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Lineaus Muddle, who had recently filled Professor Galatea Merrythought's position, muttered a snide comment about Tethys's inability to perform a simple Disarming Charm, so the teenager placed an impenetrable and muffling faerie circle around Muddle after class. It was nearly a full day before anyone even knew Muddle was missing. He was found in his office when Professor Horace Slughorn went to go see him about procuring certain potion ingredients that were kept only under the watchful eye of the Dark Arts professor. It was Albus Dumbledore who had to dispel the enchantment, as no other instructors at the school had experience with the kind of magic imprisoning him. Truth be told, Headmaster Armando Dippet was actually quite fascinated by young Tethys's feat, but since using magic in such a way against a professor was strictly forbidden, he was forced to expel the teenager. More a father to Tethys than Clymene was, Archimedes Ackerman was appalled when he heard of his grandson's fate. He propositioned the Wizengamot for Tethys's reinstatement, but no matter the boy's potential, Hogwarts would not take him back. As a last resort, Archimedes drew on some of his connections in the Wizarding World, namely Samra Ndu, the Headmistress at the prestigious and selective Novumusai Academy for the Preternaturally Gifted. ... Sibling Relationships 'Lysithea ("Lyssie," b. May 20, 1942) ' Lysithea began her education at Hogwarts in '53 (sorted into Gryffindor) and was a Second Year when her brother was expelled. Both she and Tyche, the youngest Munroe sibling, continued their education at the British establishment when Tethys was transferred to Novumusai in Egypt. Tethys is usually on good terms with his younger sister. They do not see much of each other, however, due to both of their travels. An accomplished duelist, Lyssie travels the globe to various dueling competitions where she regularly places in the top five combatants. She attributes some of her success to her brother, however, remarking once during an interview with the Daily Prophet: "Where did I get so good? Well, some of it's thanks to my brother, Teth, I'd have to say. Laughs. We used to bicker a lot when we were tikes, squabble, fight, the like. He was so damn good at repelling my hexes, over the years, I think I must've internalized how to break through Defensive spells. I guess that's what laid the groundwork her dueling skills." The shining moment in her career came when she took home the gold at "Mystic Melee '61" in Moscow, USSR. After narrowly avoiding a Confundus Charm, she stunned the audience when she was able to land a Full Body Bind on the then-world champion, Naytala Finchwood, winning the grand championship match for Great Britain. In fact, it was her skill with a wand that attracted MAPS to her, and she was asked to join their ranks. Fearing it would interfere with her rigorous training schedule, she politely declined, but offered her older brother as an alternate candidate. Education: Hogwarts, Gryffindor. 1953 - 1960. Wand: Fir tree, Golden Leonemea hair core, 11 1/2 inches, nice and supple. Hobbies: Dueling Appearance: 'Tyche ("Tyke," b. August 8, 1943)' Considered by Tethys to be a spitting image of their father, Tyche frequently butted heads with his older brother, though the siblings are much more alike than either would ever admit. Never one to step down from an argument, the irascible Tyche is no stranger to turmoil. He began school in '54, watching his brother's expulsion with a grim sense of satisfaction. Tyche's educational career was carved beneath the shadow of his sister, however, and the boy's less-than-perfect spellcasting ability was a disappointment to both himself and zealous professors. Tyche did have a talent for potions and Quidditch, however, taking up a position as a beater for the Gryffindor team in his third year. Following the death of his father, Tyche's life began a quick, spiraling descent. No matter how many bottles of Firewhiskey he threw back, he could not find peace at the bottom, and it wasn't long before his girlfriend of six years Melanie Battinson left him. In the sweltering heat of the summer of 1963, feeling at once lost and empty, he stumbled down a London back alley. A passing Muggle couple giggled at the sight of this drunken man's plight, and Tyche flew into an alcohol fueled rage, lobbing ineffective spells in every direction. He is currently serving a term in Azkaban for the attack. Education: Hogwarts, Gryffindor. 1954-1961. Wand: Olive tree, Harpie feather core, 11 inches, surprisingly swishy. Hobbies: Quidditch; Appearance: Class Multiclass Cleric/Wizard Cleric - Devotion to Protection/Life Wizard - School of Abjuration Background: Noble Level and XP 0 XP (as of 3/30/2016) Ability Scores HP: 1d6 + (CON modifier x LVL) = 6 + (4 x 1) = 10 Hit Dice: 1d6 per LVL Armor Class: 10 + DEX Modifier = 14 Proficiency Bonus: Strength: 10 (+0) Dexterity: 12 (+1) Constitution: 19 (+4) Intelligence: 21 (+5) Wisdom: 18 (+4) Charisma: '16 (+3) Melee Attack, use STR modifier for attack and damage rolls (unless it has ''Finesse, ''which you use DEX). Ranged attack, use DEX modifier (unless it is thrown, then use STR) Melee ''Spell Attack, as opposed to a Melee Weapon Attack, uses your Spell Attack Modifier (spellcasting ability modifier + proficiency modifier) '''Speed: Base Walking Speed = 30 feet Spellcasting Ability: * Intelligence - Wizard; Wisdom - Cleric * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your INT modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your INT modifier Equipment 'Wand' Pomegranate tree wood, Harpie feather core, 10 3/4" in length, unyielding. * Wands made from wood from a pomegranate tree are at their best in the hands of witches and wizards who specialize in Healing magic, but this is not the only talent attributed to pomegranate tree wood. These wands seem to be drawn to those who are gifted in herbology, such as the famed apothecary Demetrius Hatley of "Demeter's Delights." Pomegranate wood wands also excel at casting counterjinxes and parries rather than proactive attacks. * The Harpie feather seems to be the most fickle of the Grecian wand core trifecta. It commands absolute precision in spellcasting, else the magic produced will be sub-par at best. 'Other' # Set of expensive Muggle clothes # Signet ring bearing the emblem of his grandmother Leanann Sidhe # Scroll of pedigree # Purse containing 25 Galleons # Switchblade # Arcane focus (wand) # Scholar's pack #* Backpack (2 gp) #* One copy of Mer Mésalliance by Archimedes Ackerman (25 gp) #* Bottle of ink (10 gp) #* Ink Pen (0.02 gp) #* 10 Parchment (1 gp) #* Bag of Sand (0.1 gp) #* Small Knife (1 gp) # Spellbook Skills and Proficiencies Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality Traits: As much as I hate to admit it, I actually enjoy protecting others. Ideals: Independence. One must have the ability to exist alone to be truly happy. Bonds: My lineage is very special to me; most Wizards seem to fear rather than appreciate my exotic blood. I have a difficult time making lasting friendships. Flaw: I too often hear veiled insults and threats in every word addressed to me, and I’m quick to anger. Skills: History, Persuasion, Arcana, Medicine Feature: Position of Privilege : Thanks to your noble birth, people are inclined to think the best of you. You are welcome in high society, and people assume you have the right to be wherever you are. The common folk make every effort to accommodate you and avoid your displeasure, and other people of high birth treat you as a member of the same social sphere. You can secure an audience with a local noble if you need to. Languages: English, Mermish, Scottish-Gaelic Other Traits: * Veela Ancestry. Advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Skill Versatility. Gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. (Arcana and Medicine) * Mer Ancestry. ''Water-breathing and swimming speed equal to base walking speed (30 feet). * ''Tool Proficiency. Skilled at Wizard's Chess. Miscellaneous Hobbies: Likes: American Muggle rock 'n' roll music; British "garage rock"; newly emerging "punk" style Dislikes: His brother Tyche; his Scyllan teeth; getting dirty 'Patronus' Peacock : Besides its obvious connotations of vanity, the peacock is a symbol of Hera, Queen of Olympus and known for her jealous and vengeful nature. 'Boggart' A vision of his deceased father, Clymene Ackerman, verbally confirming Tethys is a failure of a son. : Tethys is greatly insecure about many of his past failings, including never finishing his education at Hogwarts like his father wanted. In fact, he never quite got along with Clymene as easily as his siblings. Tethys's father had ceased speaking to his son after an argument turned into a duel that nearly destroyed the family's den, and only stopped when Bheara and Lysithea (who were much more proficient in spellcasting) stepped in to quell the two. Several months after this occurrence, Clymene was killed in a broom-flying accident. Tethys suspects that his father never forgave him. Trivia *Tethys was a primordial sea goddess and Titaness in Greek mythology. Daughter herself to Uranus and Gaea, Tethys birthed over 2,000 nymphs and other water-related deities fathered by Oceanus, her husband and brother. Tethys also is said to have raised Hera, who would grow to become queen of the Olympians. *The surname "Munroe" is a Scottish variant of the Irish "Monroe" and is meant to denote a person who lived near the mouth of the Roe River in Derry, Ireland. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters